bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Savior Mikael
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840318 |idalt = |no = 8509 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 176 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 45, 63, 72, 102, 111, 120, 129 |normal_distribute = 5, 10, 14, 11, 25, 15, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 45, 63, 69, 75, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132 |bb_distribute = 5, 10, 12, 8, 5, 20, 12, 10, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 130 |sbb_distribute = 20, 15, 10, 7, 9, 7, 9, 7, 9, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 15, 45, 63, 69, 75 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 20, 40, 20, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 45, 48, 51, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 130 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 3, 2, 10, 6, 3, 3, 3, 12, 8, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4, 6, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born into a renowned family of the Warrior caste, Mikael would be groomed to become the ultimate warrior like his ancestors before him. After his brother's unexpected fall from grace, Mikael took on the mantle of Lord Commander of the Deva Army. The rise of the Morokai Overlord, Azurai, became the greatest threat in the history of the Deva. The once uncivilized barbarians of the wastelands that stand united under Azurai's banner of terror now threatened the very existence of the Deva. To make matters worse, the Deva have failed to foil the Overlord's recent attempt at an unholy ritual, granting their dreaded enemy newfound powers. The endless warring drove even the most battle-hardened Deva to fatigue. The Deva were losing ground, and the enemy now stand before the gates of their homeland. Mikael understood the massive weight of the responsibility that rests upon his shoulders. Resolute in his decision to preserve the peace of his nation and uphold the sovereignty of the emperor, Mikael swore to eliminate all who would threaten the Deva. In the face of despair, he would stand as the shining beacon of hope of the Deva. Failure was not an option, for should he fall, so will his people. |summon = The hour of reckoning is upon us! We must take a stand. Fight, and seize our own future! |fusion = I yearn for the day to put down my sword. Until then, its edge shall remain razor-sharp. |evolution = I am Mikael of House of Ezafius—Champion of the Storm, Hand of the Emperor, servant to my people. |hp_base = 6003 |atk_base = 2395 |def_base = 2596 |rec_base = 2118 |hp_lord = 8576 |atk_lord = 3421 |def_lord = 3708 |rec_lord = 3025 |hp_anima = 9693 |rec_anima = 2727 |atk_breaker = 3719 |def_breaker = 3410 |def_guardian = 4006 |rec_guardian = 2876 |def_oracle = 3559 |rec_oracle = 3472 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Savior of Myrranthia |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, 15% damage reduction, hugely boosts Spark damage, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 150% Spark & fills 5-9 BC on hit |bb = Dius Claustra |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts own max HP, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, activates Thunder barrier, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% HP to self, 5000 HP Thunder Barrier, 10% guard mitigation & fills 10 BC when guarding |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Fulminis Ferio |sbbdescription = 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 190% Atk/Def, 100% Atk to Def & 100% Spark to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 950 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Deus Ludicium |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500 * HP / max HP, 450% Spark, 450% Atk/Def, 300% Atk to Def & 45% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Savior's Indignation |esitem = Eremorn's Aegis |esdescription = Boosts damage reduction when guarding for all allies and 40% boost to Atk, Def, max HP when Eremorn's Aegis is equipped, raises Atk parameter limits to 160,000, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge & greatly boosts Thunder elemental damage |esnote = Fills 3-4 BC when hit & 100% elemental damage Requires Eremorn's Aegis: 10% guard mitigation |evofrom = 840317 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Atk, Def, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns when guarding |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Probable resistance against 2 KO attack |omniskill5_1_note = 40% chance |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds great boost to own Atk, Def for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 150% Atk/Def to self |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds huge boost to Spark damage for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 180% Spark |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds enormous boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = Fills 14 BC |omniskill5_5_sp = 20 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds activates Taunt and boosts own Atk, Def for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 100% Atk/Def |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Mikael4 }}